La venganza más macabra de la historia
by sepphire
Summary: Chica conoce chico. Chico rechaza chica. Chica decide vengarse. One-shot SxN... o algo así.


**La venganza más macabra de la historia**

Cierta chica del pelo rosa se negaba a aceptar que había sido rechazada por aquel tipo que la volvía loca con su oscura mirada de indiferencia y esa cara seria y serena que tanto le _ponía._

Pero esto no iba a quedar así. Por supuesto que no… Y ella se encargaría personalmente de que así fuera.

Durante varios días se dedicó por completo a la misión de espiar todos y cada uno de los pasos que realizaba el pelinegro de piel nívea. Desde que salía de su apartamento hasta que llegaba a su lugar de trabajo. Desde su lugar de trabajo hasta la cafetería que solía frecuentar para tomar su café del mediodía. Desde la cafetería al trabajo otra vez. Y desde que entraba a su trabajo esperaba las ocho horas restantes sentada en un banco enfrente de cierto edificio vestida con su mejor gabardina de camuflaje, sus gafas de sol y un pañuelo a lo doña Rogelia, puesto que no se le pasaba por alto que su pelo era algo que no pasaría desapercibido por el moreno. Y de ahí a su apartamento otra vez.

Era consciente de que a veces el moreno se paraba en seco y miraba por encima de su hombro hacia atrás, sintiéndose observado. Pero la pelirrosa era hábil y se escondía rápidamente en el primer lugar que pillaba. _Casi, _y sólo _casi, _como si de un ninja se tratara.

Obviamente cuando el moreno llegaba a su apartamento y se encerraba dentro de él lo que hacía ahí dentro era algo que a ella se le escapaba. Claramente no podría ir a ese apartamento así como si nada por las buenas, lo más seguro es que la denunciara o algo así. _Qué estupidez…_ Así que por lo general su trayecto acababa ahí, puesto que los primeros días observó pacientemente esperando a que el moreno saliera por la noche o algo así, cosa que nunca sucedía, y ella tampoco podía perder su tiempo de esa manera. Porque claro, espiarle como una posesa por la mañana cuando el moreno realizaba sus movimientos no era perder el tiempo, por supuesto que no…

Esa fue su rutina durante varios días. Con los datos que tenía, la única venganza coherente que se le ocurría era sobornar al camarero de aquella cafetería para que le echara algún tipo de veneno de rata al café. Pero claro, ella solo quería vengarse, no cometer un asesinato.

Ya no sabía ni que hacer, tal vez desistir de su tarea sería lo mejor. Hasta que un día el "amor de su vida" cambió de ruta al salir del trabajo. ¿A dónde iría? _–Bah, no sé para que te lo preguntas, si ya lo estás siguiendo…_

Esta vez su destino parecía ser una especie de Kiosco de comida. "Ichiraku" le pareció leer en el letrero de encima del kiosco. Pudo divisar como el ojinegro recogía un pedido y les daba el dinero que les debía y sin tardar mucho más inició de nuevo su camino. Su destino esta vez fue su casa, como tampoco debía de ser muy extraño.

Durante varios días más esta parecía ser su nueva rutina. _Qué extraño, siempre pide dos boles de algo que parece ser ramen, pero él vive sólo… ¿no?_

No iba a quedarse demasiado tiempo con la duda, eso lo tenía claro, así que se coló en la casa del pobre hombre que vivía al lado, quién asustado no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarla pasar mientras pensaba deliberadamente si llamar a la policía o a un psicólogo. Subió y entró a la primera habitación que encontró y corrió las ventanas.

_Bingo_

Desde ahí parecía observar como el pelinegro hablaba con alguien, pero la cortina a medio correr de la habitación de al lado no dejaba ver quién era, sólo a su sombra. Por supuesto, llevaba en las manos la estúpida bolsa de aquel estúpido local.

_¿Será esa su novia? ¿Su hermana? ¿Su novia? Bueno, que tiemble, ¡Porque él es mío!_

Y de repente apareció por fin el dueño de aquella sombra cogiendo aquella bolsa completamente emocionado. Un hombre rubio, cuyos ojos azules que miraban fijamente al moreno podían divisarse perfectamente desde su posición. Era atractivo. Seguramente serían familia, probablemente sea su hermano pequeño. Aunque tenía que ser adoptado. Sí, fuera lo que fuera. Él no le alejaría de su destino.

_¡Oh, ese va a ser mi cuñado! ¡Espero que me lleve de compras! Que tiernos, su unión fraternal tiene que ser muy grande, ¡Le está abrazando! Qué mo… ¡LE ESTÁ BESANDO! ¡Pero qué co…! ¡¿AHORA SE REVUELCAN EN LA CAMA? Bueno, igual sólo es una especie de saludo fami… ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡DESDE LUEGO MIS FAMILIARES NO SE METEN LAS MANOS AHÍ CUANDO SE SALUDAN!_

Vale, sí, ya os podéis imaginar lo que estaban haciendo. Y ella lo estaba viendo todo. Y con todo quiero decir todo.

Salió pateando fuertemente el suelo de aquella casa, completamente indignada_. ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, INHUMANO! ¡ESE HOMBRE ES MÍO! ¡MÍO Y SÓLO MÍO! _

Durante tres días después se había montado prácticamente un campamento de espionaje en la habitación de la casa de aquel pobre tipo, que al final acabó dejándola quedarse a vivir prácticamente debido a que cada vez que intentaba echarla le echaba tal mirada asesina que parecía que iba a desintegrarlo.

Analizó todos y cada uno de los movimientos que se realizaban en aquella habitación, que aparte de vestirse y dormir muy a menudo eran los mismos que les vio hacer la primera vez que les espió. Aquella empezaba a hervirle la sangre. No era difícil deducir que aquel rubio era su novio, ni tampoco era difícil deducir para cualquier persona normal y corriente que le había rechazado, entre otras muchas millones de cosas, por eso. Pero repito, era fácil de deducir para cualquier _persona normal._ Ella siempre tuvo muy claro que era capaz de cambiar a cualquier gay atractivo de acera sólo con mirarla. Y lo tuvo claro, sí, aunque nunca se le había dado el caso…

Y por más que espiaba, llegó a la conclusión de que su querido amor de primavera jamás se fijaría en ella, así como se dio cuenta de otro detalle realmente importante, lo que le hizo sacar una sonrisa macabra mientras los observaba besarse con sus prismáticos y centró su vista en lo que llevaba el rubio en la mano…

_Bien, Sasuke, que te quede claro. Si no vas a ser mío…_

Al día siguiente, gracias a un aparato de ultra súper mega tecnología auditiva que sólo Dios sabe de dónde narices lo sacó pudo averiguar que el moreno y el rubio iban a ir a comer a aquel Kiosco de ramen del que siempre llevaba el pelinegro la comida. Lo cual le vino de perlas.

La pelirrosa fue horas antes de la hora a la que ellos tenían planeada la cita a aquel Kiosco. Lo tenía todo planeado. Con un semblante serio (obviamente fingido) habló con el hombre que se encontraba detrás de aquella barra, que a su vez estaba fregando un vaso.

-¿Señor Ichiraku?

-Ese soy yo…- respondió desconfiado.

-Soy enfermera en el hospital. Su hermano se encuentra en un estado muy grave.- le dijo mientras miraba al suelo con voz de ultratumba.

Una gota cayó por la cabeza del señor Ichiraku.

-No… tengo hermanos.-

_Mierda, no había pensado en eso._

-Pues entonces debe de ser su primo…-

-No… tengo primos.-

Una vena le apareció en la frente mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-Bueno pues… a su… ¡BUENO! ¡QUÉ HAY UN FAMILIAR SUYO EN ESTADO GRAVE EN EL HOSPITAL! Así que más le vale que vaya a verlo o…

Aquel hombre se sobresaltó y rápidamente cerró el local para salir corriendo de allí directo al hospital. Bueno, el plan iba perfectamente.

La pelirrosa volvió a su _campamento espía_ perfectamente montado a observar con sus prismáticos la escena que ocurriría a continuación.

El rubio se encontraba en la cama sentado sin hacer mucho la verdad, parecía que se lo pasaba bien viendo la tele en a saber qué estúpido canal tenía puesto. Subió el volumen de su aparato ultra súper mega aparato auditivo y pudo adivinar que estaba viendo una estúpida pelea de ninjas.

_Qué raro, él viendo eso y yo aquí con esto montado… Voy a tener que plantearme eso de que todos los humanos hemos sido ninjas en otra vida._

Lo emocionante llegó cuando cierto ojinegro hizo acto de presencia en la sala, sin su ya común bolsa con los dos boles de ramen. El rubio le miró estupefacto, como si aquello fuera una mala pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

-¡Teme! ¿Y mi ramen?

-Hn. Estaba cerrado.- contestó el otro sin mucho ímpetu. _Ahí Sasuke… tu cara de "todo me importa una mierda" me tiene loca._

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡TIENE QUE SER UN ERROR! ¡TEME NECESITO MI RACIÓN DE RAMEN NOCTURNA!-

-En serio dobe, ¿tú cuando hablas te escuchas? ¡Son las cinco de la tarde! Y hoy te has comido ya unos cuatro paquetes de ramen instantáneos.-

El rubio alzó un puño al techo como si lo que fuera a decir le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA, SASUKE! ¡EL RAMEN DE ICHIRAKU ES LA FUENTE DE LA VIDA, DE LA ENERGÍA, SIEMPRE DEBE SER TOMADO A LA MISMA HORA Y HOY NO PODRÉ PERMITIRME ESE LUJO! ¿TÚ SABES LO QUE ES PERDER AQUELLO POR LO QUE ANHELAS DÍA Y NOCHE ASÍ, DE UN MOMENTO PARA OTRO?

El tic de la ceja de Sasuke empezó a hacer aparición, y Sakura enfocó con todo detalle en él, a la vez que la baba le caía creando un charco bastante extenso debajo de ella.

-Usuratonkachi, estoy pensando seriamente en llevarte a un manicomio…-

Los ojos del Uzumaki ahora eran como dos llamas avivadas.

-¡¿A UN MANICOMIO ME QUIERES LLEVAR? ¿¡PUES SABES QUÉ!

-¡¿QUÉ?- le respondió el otro gritando también plantándole cara y apretando mucho los dientes.

-¡QUÉ TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN SEXO HASTA QUE EL ICHIRAKU DECIDA DE NUEVO ABRIR SUS PUERTAS!-

Ahora era el turno del pelinegro de abrir los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Esto es… ¿en serio?- balbuceaba sin creer lo que oía.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos con el semblante serio, vencedor.

-Completa y absolutamente enserio.-le miró con el ceño fruncido.-Y es mi última palabra.

Y salió de la habitación con decisión siendo seguido por el pelinegro que parecía intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

Un sonido empezó a llegar por la garganta de la pelirrosa. Quería controlarlo, pero no podía, no podía…

…

La risa maléfica de Sakura fue la gota que colmo el vaso del pobre vecino que tenía a aquella psicópata metida en una habitación de su propia casa. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó un corto número muy decidido.

Sakura por su lado seguía riéndose maléficamente, su plan había salido a pedir de boca. Tras tirarse varios minutos expresando su victoria a través de su risa maléfica, sonrió, cómo no, maléficamente.

_¡Te lo avisé, Sasuke! Si no vas a ser mío no vas a ser de nadie… ¡DE NADIE! MUAHAHAHA._

-¡POLÍCIA! ¡MANOS EN ALTO!-

Sakura estaba tan absorta en su victoria que volvió a reírse maléficamente mientras dos policías la levantaban de las axilas y la sacaban a cuestas de la casa para intentar meterla en un coche patrulla. La estampa de los dos policías cargando con la psicópata por la calle no le pasó por alto a nadie de los que pasaban por allí.

-Está detenida por allanamiento de morada, espionaje, posesión de artículos ilegales y por tener el pelo excesivamente rosa.-

-¿Llevar el pelo rosa es un delito?-

-Siendo usted… si.

~O~O~O~

Y fin! Espero que os haya gustado o que al menos no os haya disgustado este intento de drabble que ha desembocado en One-shot más bien jaajjajaj

Nos leemos(:


End file.
